


The Love Song of [REDACTED]

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: Napoleon ve Illya'nın birbirlerini anlayamadıkları 5 sefer ve anlamaya başladıkları bir diğeri.





	The Love Song of [REDACTED]

**_1._ **

_There will be time, there will be time_

_to prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet_

 

 

Koyu mor bir takım elbise, _yanlış renk_. Ütülü, siyah bir gömlek, _yaka kesimi tuhaf._ Bir kravat iğnesi, _kombinin geri kalanıyla hiçbir alakası yok_. Kol düğmeleri, _yanlış bir baş harfle işlenmiş._

 

Fazlasıyla ağır, iç bayıcı bir parfüm. Ters yöne taranmış, fazla briyantinle parlayan saçlar. Zevksizlikle aşırılığın eşsiz bir birleşimi olan altın bir saat (kadranın içindeki takip cihazı).

 

Illya'nın gözleri onun hareketlerini takip ediyor, birer birer. Narin, yetenekli parmaklarının kumaşta, metalde ve camda kıvrılışı. Parçaları gözden geçirirken kaşlarının arasında belirip kaybolan derin çizgi. Parfümü sıktıktan sonra kırışan burnu. Aynada kendini izleyen, yarı memnun yarı tiksinmiş bakışları.

 

Karşısında duran adam kesinlikle Napoleon, en azından kan, et ve kemikten yapılma olan kısımları. Ama üzerine eklediği her bir parçayla biraz daha değişiyor, biraz daha yabancılaşıyor. Gözlerinin önünde gerçekleşen bir sihir gösterisi gibi, ya da bir yılanın deri değiştirmesini izlemek. Napoleon'un başı, başkasına ait bir bedenin üzerinde süzülürken, bahsi geçen beden üzerinde Napoleon Solo'nun içinde canlı yakalanmayacağı bir takım elbiseyle aynanın karşısında minik yarım dönüşler yapıyor. Gömleğin yakası boynunu kesiyor, bir yandan da Illya'nın orada olduğunu bildiği yara izini gizliyor. Parfüm o kadar ağır ki başını döndürüyor, bir an gözleri sulanıyor. Balo salonun genişliğinde daha az boğucu olacak; planlanmış bir zalimlikten çok sıradan bir zevksizliği yansıtacak.

 

Tam olarak olması gereken şey gibi duruyor: Haddinden fazla parası ve normalden daha az zevki olan, soyulmak için yalvaran bir yeni zengin. Hedeflerini ondan çalmaya sevketmek için başka hiçbir şey yapmasına gerek yok. Yeni kimliği, her bir parçası, oturmayan her bir köşesiyle mükemmel.

 

 _Her zamanki gibi_ , diye düşünüyor Illya. Napoleon Solo berbat bir ajan olabilir ama hiç kimse onun kadar iyi bir aktör olamaz. Yüzü ona bakılması için haykırıyor, gözlerinden alışıldık o ışıltı silinmiş, yerıne saf, kandırılabilir bir ifade yerleşmiş. Bir hırsızın en büyük hayali gibi öylece dikiliyor.

 

“Yeterince iyi mi Peril?” Ona döndüğünde yüzü tekrar kendine dönüşüveriyor, gözlerindeki ışıltı daha bile güçlü. Bunu _seviyor._ Illya onunla ilgili en çok bunu anlamıyor, yaptığı şeyden zevk alışını. Bundan tiksinmesi gerekir, ya da en azından korkması. İnsanları kandırmayı bu kadar seven ve bunu bu kadar kolayca yapabilen biri karşısında, normal ve ahlaklı biri böyle hissetmeli. Ama Illya'nın tek hissedebildiği hayranlık.

 

_(“Hepimizin kullandığı değişik şaşırtmacalar var.” demişti Gaby, üç gün önce, ikisi otel lobisinde kahve içerlerken. “Sen buz duvarının arkasına saklanıyorsun. Ben aptalmışım gibi yapıyorum. Yaptığı bunlardan çok da farklı değil.”_

 

“ _Ama bundan zevk alıyor!” demişti Illya, nedensizce öfkeli. Bir çocuğun idealistliği içinde yanıyordu._

 

_Gaby omuz silkmişti. “Eh, bir şekilde hayatımızı devam ettirmemiz lazım.”_

 

“ _Bu seni hiç endişelendirmiyor mu?” demişti Illya inatla. “İnsanları aldatmak onun için çok kolay. Bazen bunu yaptığının farkına vardığını bile sanmıyorum. Onun doğası.”_

 

“ _Ve?”_

 

“ _Bizi kandırmıyor mudur sence?”_

 

“ _Ah Illya.” Gaby ona üç yaşındaki kardeşine evrenin gizemlerinden bahseden bir beş yaş çocuğunun bakışlarıyla bakıyor. “Böyle düşünürsek her şey bir aldatmaca olarak kullanılabilir, öyle değil mi? Güzellik her zaman aldatıcı olabilir. Ne yapacağız şimdi, kar maskesiyle mi dolaşacağız, çünkü öyle dersen korkarım ki talihsiz derecede simetrik olan yüzün hakkında bir şeyler yapman gerekecek.”)_

 

Kendi kendine bunun hayranlık olmadığını söylüyor, sadece iyi yapılan bir iş karşısında duyulan takdir. Bu hissetme iznine sahip olduğu bir duygu, onurlu ve açıklanabilir. Hayranlık öyle değil. Buna hayran olmamalı-

 

Tıpkı adamın kendisine, ölümlü güzelliğine hayran olmaması gerektiği gibi. Anlaşılan bugünlerde duyguları ona karşı bir tür isyan halindeler.

 

Napoleon Solo, Illya'nın hayatında gördüğü en güzel şeylerden biri. Aşırılık derecesinde güzel, Sovyetler'de asla kabul görmeyecek bir şekilde güzel. Ve en kötüsü, bunun oldukça farkında. Bunun insanlara neler yaptığının farkında ve kullanmaktan asla çekinmiyor. Bu adamın ellerinde, her şey bir silah olabilir: bir bakış, hesaplı bir fısıltı, dudaklarındaki minik bir kıvrılma, hafif bir parfüm, yakasına kabul ettiği bir ruj izi...

 

Illya tehlikeli insanlara alışkın.

 

İşinin doğası bunu gerektiriyor: tehlikeli insanlar, diğer tehlikeli insanlarla beraber olmalı. Kariyeri onu her zaman böyle insanlarla çevrili tuttu. Önce ordu, sonra KGB. Bir insanı sadece çıplak elleriyle 200 farklı şekilde öldürebilecek türden insanlar. Bir tüfekle bütün bir orduyu alt edebilecek insanlar. Bir binayı havaya uçurup hiçbir şey olmamış gibi kahve içmeye devam edebilecek insanlar. Operasyon ters gittiği anda partnerlerini bir an bile düşünmeden, öylece geride bırakabilecek insanlar.

 

Bütün bunların içinde Napoleon Solo yine de en tehlikelisi. Onun çıplak ellere bile ihtiyacı yok, kendini yormaya, hatta saçını bozmaya bile. Tek ihtiyacı olan birkaç sözcük, hatta bir tek bakış. İnsanları kendi canlarını almaya ikna edebilir, servetlerini ayaklarına sermelerini sağlayabilir, belki de bir savaşı durdurabilir. Üstelik bütün bunlar için çalışması bile gerekmedi. Diğerlerine öğretilmesi gerekti: nasıl öldürüleceği, nasıl ağlanmayacağı, Napoleon'un bunlara asla ihtiyacı olmamış olmalı. Doğanın yarattığı yırtıcılardan biri o, evrenin kayırdığı ve şansın kutsadığı. Olduğu şeylerin hiçbiri olmasaydı bile- bir asker, bir ajan, bir dolandırıcı- doğanın ona verdiği şeyler bütün zaferlerini elde etmesine yetebilirdi.

 

Illya ona öfkeleniyor. Çalışmadan elde ettiği bütün bu üstünlüğe, Amerikalılara has o tuhaf aşırı kendine güvenine, kendinden memnun gülüşlerine güceniyor. Her şeye rağmen yine de ona hayranlık duymadan bakamadığı için kendine de öfkeleniyor.

 

Kendini yetişkin hayatında ilk kez zayıf hissediyor, çünkü buna karşı elinde hiçbir silah yok. Elinde bir bıçakla arkasından gelse kendini savunabilirdi, onu buzlu suya atsa kendini kurtarabilirdi, mermilere karşı bile bir şeyler bulabilirdi ama buna karşı tamamıyla savunmasız. Birkaç alaycı söz ve Illya'nın kurmak için yıllarını harcadığı efsanevi otokontrolü parçalar halinde dökülüveriyor. Övgü dolu birkaç başkası ve yüzünü ifadesiz tutabilse bile, içinde bir yerler gururla kabarıyor. Bir barın loşluğunda paylaşılan bir bakış ve-

 

“Peril?”

 

Daldığı yerden geri döndüğünde Napoleon'un gözleri onun üzerinde, oldukça karışık bir alarm sistemi gibi onun detaylarını inceliyor. Kafasında Illya için bir şema var mı acaba? _Kesinlikle olmalı_ , diye düşünüyor Illya. Hırsızlar için her şey aynıdır: para, mücevherler, sanat eserleri, sırlar, duygular, itiraflar, kalpler. Yeterince iyi olduğunuz sürece, hepsi de çalınabilir şeylerdir.

 

“Fena değil.” diye yanıtlıyor aceleyle, yüzü taş kesilmiş gibi hareketsiz.

 

“Fena değil.” diye tekrarlıyor Napoleon, yüzünde bir gülümseme beliriyor. “Hep en tatlı şeyleri söylüyorsun.”

 

Illya gözlerini deviriyor.

 

“Biraz acele et.” diyor ceketinin fermuarını çekerek. “Geç kalacağız. Ben dışarıda bekleyeceğim-”

 

“Hava buz gibi.”

 

“Ya da Rusya'da dediğimiz gibi, bahar havası.”

 

“Aaah, demek ki gerçekten de bir espri anlayışın varmış! Gaby'nin alkol tüketimine el koymam gerekecek diye endişeleniyordum.”

 

“Acele et.” diyor Illya bir kere daha, bu kez sesindeki sabırsızlık gerçek. “Bu parfüm beni öldürüyor.”

 

Napoleon'un gülümsemesi genişliyor.

 

Illya'nın omurgasından bir ürperti geçiyor.

 

Soğuk, ayıltıcı gece havasına kavuştuğunda, bir kez daha bu adamın tanıştığı en korkutucu insan olduğunu düşünüyor.

 

Daha da kötüsü, kendisi bunun farkında bile değil.

 

 

 

 

 

**_2._ **

_Time for you and time for me,_

_and time yet for a hundred indecisions,_

_and for a hundred visions and revisions_

 

Napoleon'un ona dair ilk izlenimi, bu _şeyin_ \- her neydiyse artık- kesinlikle insan olmadığı.

 

Bir tür robot olabilir belki, ya da garip genetik deneyler sonucu oluşturulmuş bir tür melez. Organik ya da inorganik, emin olduğu tek nokta şu: bu _şey_ sadece öldürmek ve yok etmek için yaratılmış. Bir arabanın -hayır, bir Alman arabasının- tamponunu sökebilen eller, başka hiçbir şey için kullanılamaz çünkü. Napoleon'un ünlü hayal gücü bile bu noktada tıkanıyor. O elleri başka bir şey yaparken hayal edemiyor, bir çaydanlığı tutarken ya da bir bebeği, ya da bir çocuğun bağcıklarını bağlarken. Birilerinin yarasını sararken. Bu tür şeyler o eller için fazla normal görünüyor, fazla basit, fazla sıradan, fazla _insani_. Bir mermiden hızlı hareket edebilen refleksler atılan bir topu yakalamak için kullanılamaz, çünkü heba edilmiş olurlar, yaradılışa ters.

 

Yine de Napoleon onu öldürmeye kendini ikna edemiyor. Daha sonra, güvenli evin minik mutfağında risottonun pişmesini beklerken kendi kendine bunu işe yaramayacağını bildiği için yapmadığını söyleyecek. Ama bu bir yalan. Bu dünya üzerinde kolaylıkla yalan söyleyemediği tek insan kendisi. Onu öldürmedi, çünkü bu _şey_ oldukça özel, oldukça ender, oldukça değerli. Bir hırsızın kıyafetlerini değiştirebilir ve onu sizin için çalışmaya zorlayabilirsiniz ama bir hırsızın gözleri, bir hırsızın gözleri olarak kalırlar. Ve o gözler, bu _şeyin_ paha biçilemez bir şey olduğunu söylüyor, karaborsada trilyonlar edebilecek bir _şey._

 

Bu dünyada, özellikle de işlerin bu aralar gittiği yön düşünülürse, bir ölüm makinesine ihtiyaç duyacak bir sürü insan var.

 

Napoleon ender şeyleri seviyor. Ellerinde tuttuğu şeyin, dünyada yalnızca kendi ellerinde olduğunu bilmeyi seviyor. Ender şeylerden daha çok sevdiği tek bir şey var, sadece tek bir daha büyük zayıflığı: güzel ve ender şeyler. Ve bu _şey_ kesinlikle ender olduğu kadar güzel. Neredeyse israf sayılabilecek kadar güzel; bu kadar tehditkar ve kaba bir şeyin olmaya hakkı olmadığı kadar güzel.

 

Ama bu kadar güzel ve ender bir şeyi öylece yok etmek, bundan bile daha büyük bir israf olur. Bu yüzden Napoleon onu sağ bırakıyor; bir mayın tarlasının ortasında, ama sağ.

 

****

Gecenin geri kalanını içeriğini mutfak masasının üzerine yaydığı dosyaya eğilmiş halde geçiriyor.

 

Uğraştığı bir _şey_ değil, bir adam. En azından dosya buna inanmasını istiyor ama kağıtların siyah çizgilerle saklanmamış kısmından çıkarılabilecek bilgi yığını o kadar küçük ki, onlar üzerine bir insan değil, bir tek serçe parmak bile inşa edilemez.

 

Onu kendi gözleriyle görmemiş olsa, Illya Nikolaievitch Kuryakin'in sadece bazı arşiv görevlilerinin ortak hayal gücünün bir ürünü olduğunu düşünebilirdi. Etten, kemikten ve kandan oluşan varlıklar, gerilerinde daha büyük izler bırakırlar. Bu kadar çok yara izi olan bir adamın anlatılacak daha uzun bir hikayesi olmalı.

 

Ama hepsi bu kadar işte. 17 yıllık aktif hizmet için inanılmayacak ölçüde ince bir dosyadan çıkan, sansürlenmemiş 25 tam cümle ve onun yarısı kadar cümle parçacığı. 4 adet fotoğraf.

 

Korkusunu ya da nefretini beslemeye yetmeyecek kadar az. Hatta bir tahmin yürütmek için bile az. Yiten geceden aklında kalanlarsa, sadece bir araya ekleyemediği parçalardan ibaret. Adamın inadı, öfkesi ve dayanıklılığı. İnsanüstü dayanıklılığı. İnsanüstü gücü.

 

 _Nikolai Ivanovich Kuryakin vatana ihanet ve_ \- , diyor kağıtların biri, daktilonun köşeli, düzenli harfleri yerlerini siyah çizgilerin acımasız yok ediciliğine bırakmadan hemen önce.

 

Dosyayı baştan okuyor, sonra tekrar, sonra tekrar. Sandalyenin eğilmez sertliği sırtına batmaya, havanın soğukluğu kaliteli kumaşın içine sızmayı başarıp bacaklarını uyuşturmaya başlayana kadar; tekrar ve tekrar. Yine de, yeni günün ışığı kirli camlardan süzülüp geceye alışmış gözlerini sulandırdığında, elinde hala bilmeceyi çözmesine yetecek kadar parça yok. Acınası, düz birkaç parça bilgi. Bir doğum yeri, bir yıl. Bir kan grubu. Sağlık dosyasının numarası. Biraz daha siyah çizgi. Bir isim- _Irina Dimitrievna Kuryakina_ \- sonra sonsuzluğa kadar siyahlık.

 

Onu olduğu şey yapan ne- Neden? Dosyada buna dair hiçbir cevap yok. Cevaba işaret edebilecek en ufak bir ipucu dahi yok, o ipucunu bulmasına yardım edebilecek bir başka dosya numarası bile yok, lanet olasıca bir doğum günü bile yok. Bir insanı çözülebilir bir hikaye yapan hiçbir şeye sahip değil bu adam, ya da en azından, dosya buna inanmasını istiyor.

 

Başı eline düşüyor ve aklına çok uzun zaman önce, babasının sesinden duyduğu bir şiirin, öksüz kalmış tek bir parçası geliyor:

 

_Tek bildiğin, bir yığın kırık imge...._

 

 

****

 

Haddinden fazla içtikleri bir akşam- öyle olmalı, yoksa Napoleon asla bunu sormaya cüret edemezdi. Odadaki bir dolu aşırı rahat mobilyaya rağmen yerde oturuyorlar, Gaby'nin gizemli yollardan bulduğu (“sır saklama izni olan sadece sen değilsin, değil mi, Leo?”) Moskovskaya şişesi aralarında duruyor, içinde belki bir parmak kalmış. Gaby çoktan odasına dönmüş, dışarıdaki insanlar, kuşlar, güneş; her şey evine dönmüş. Illya hariç. Illya burada oturuyor ve yüzünde ilk kez sakin, rahatlamış bir ifade var. Napoleon ona bir an şaşkınlıkla bakıyor, ne kadar genç göründüğüne, ne kadar masum _görünebildiğine_.

 

“Baban tam olarak ne yaptı?”

 

Sözcükleri duyduğunda bir an şaşırıyor, onları sesli söylemeyi planlamamıştı. Ama korktuğu olmuyor; Illya'nın yüzü her zamanki ifadesiz haline dönmüyor ya da burnunu kırmaya çalışmıyor. Gözleri bir an onunkileri buluyor, sonra tekrar şişeye dikiliyorlar.

 

“Bu dosyamda yok muydu?” derken sesi alaycı bile sayılabilir, yani Illya için.

 

“Sansür.” Napoleon omuz silkiyor.

 

Bir an sessizlik çöküyor. Illya'nın parmakları bileğindeki saatle oynamaya başlıyorlar. Tekrar konuştuğunda bu Napoleon için bir şok.

 

“Zimmetine para geçiriyordu.”

 

Beklemediği bu cevaptan cesaret alıyor.

 

“Partiden mi?” Kısa bir ıslık. “Epey-korkusuz biriymiş.”

 

“Partiden değil. Partiden çalsa topluma açık şekilde idam edilirdi” Kısa, acı bir gülüş. “Anlarsın ya, örnek olsun diye.”

 

Napoleon kaşlarını çatıyor. Oda etrafında dönüyor.

 

“O halde nereden?”

 

“дети сироты” diye mırıldanıyor Illya.

 

Napoleon'un Rusça'sı normal zamanlarda fena değil, ama beyni o sırada kendi anadilini bile zar zor işleyebiliyor.

 

“Ne?”

 

“Kimsesiz çocuklar fonu.” diyor Illya, dümdüz bir sesle. “Bir süre için yönetime o getirilmişti.”

 

Napoleon bir hırsız olabilir ve kesinlikle Robin Hood tarzı değil, ama bu kadarı onun için bile fazla.

 

“Baban öksüzlerden para mı çaldı yani?”

 

“нет”, diyor Illya, “O kadar az parası olan birinden çaldığında sadece ellerinden paralarını almış olmazsın, tabaklarından o gün yiyecekleri yemeği almış olursun. Buna da hırsızlık değil cinayet denir.” Şişenin geri kalanını kafasına dikiyor.

 

Napoleon'un gözleri odanın ışıklarını yansıtan saatin camına takılıyor. Illya'nın gözleri de onunkileri izliyor. İkisi, uzayıp genişleyen bir an boyunca saate bakıyorlar.

 

“Bize son bir mektup yazmasına izin verdiler biliyor musun? Mahkemeden sonra, Sibirya'ya gönderilmeden hemen önce. Bunu bizim için yaptığını yazmıştı. Benim için.” Elinde tuttuğu boş şişeye onu yarı yolda bırakmış gibi bakıyor. “Onu asla affetmedim.”

 

Gözleri tekrar saatin üzerinde buluşuyor.

 

“Ama onu özlemeyi de bırakamadın, değil mi?” diye soruyor Napoleon, odanın 5. turunu tamamlamasından sonra. Yere uzansa iyi olacak. Lanet olası Ruslar ve lanet olası vodkaları.

 

Illya cevap vermiyor

 

Napoleon uyuyakalıyor.

 

*****

 

Kırık imgeler yığınına her geçen gün daha fazlası ekleniyor.

 

Illya, nefes borusunu ezmeye çalışırken. Illya, boş kalan bileğini takıntılı bir şekilde ovuştururken. Illya, bir motosikleti kaldırıp fırlatırken. Illya, Gaby'nin titreyen bedenini göğsüne doğru yaslarken, elleri onun omuzlarında inanılmayacak ölçüde narin, sanki bir kuşu avucunda tutmaya çalışan bir dev gibi. Sonra Illya, saati koluna takarken. Illya, onun yarasını dikerken, sonra Gaby'ninkini, sonra yine onunkini, sonra kendininkini. Illya, sokakta gördüğü kedileri okşarken, boyları beline zor ulaşan yaşlı kadınlara yol tarif ederken, Napoleon'a getirdiği kahve kupasını masaya koyarken. Illya, okuduğu bütün kitapları sanki paha biçilemez el yazmalarıymışlarcasına özenle tutarken. Illya, operada ilgiyle öne eğilmişken, elleri önündeki parmaklığı kavrarken. Parmakları dikkatle satranç taşlarının, silah parçalarının, dinleme cihazlarının ve küpelerin üzerinde dolaşırken. Illya, insani şeyler yaparken.

 

Illya, onu izlerken. Birinin bir sanat eserine ya da doğanın bir mucizesine bakacağı türden bir dikkatle onu izlerken, ona kendini silahsız ve savunmasız hissettirirken-

 

Napoleon'un zihnindeki karmaşa, gittikçe daha da büyüyor ve bir bulmaca olarak başlayan şey, gittikçe antik bir gizeme dönüşüyor.

 

Bir gün onun bir _şey_ olduğu fikrinde haklı olduğunu düşünüyor, sonra nezaketini görüyor. Bir başkasında, onun masum olduğunu düşünüyor ve öfkesini görüyor. Zalim ve merhametli ve korkunç ve savunmasız ve güçlü ve incinebilir olduğunu düşünüyor. Aynı anda hepsi ve hiçbiri olduğunu düşünüyor. Onu sevdiğini ve ondan nefret ettiğini, ondan kurtulmak istediğini ve onsuz yaşayamayacağını düşünüyor. Bunun üzerine daha çok içiyor.

 

Bulmacayı çözmeyi başaramıyor ama, Tolstoy'un Rusça bir baskısını bulmaya çalıştığı bir sahaf macerası sırasında -çünkü ne olurlarsa olsunlar, herkes tanıdık kelimelerin sağladığı güvene ihtiyaç duyar- öksüz dizesinin devamını bulmayı başarıyor.

 

_insanoğlu,_

_Söylemezsin, ya da tahmin edemezsin, çünkü tek bildiğin_

_bir yığın kırık imge(...)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_3._ **

_Do I dare_

_Disturb the universe?_

 

 

Saat geceyarısını geçmiş olmalı, hepsinin omzuları düşmüş, duruşları gevşemiş. Napoleon bardağındaki içkiyi izliyor, Illya da onu. Birilerini izlediğini belli etmeden izlemek, mesleği için oldukça faydalı ve sık kullandığı bir beceri ama bunu partneri üzerinde kullanmak kendini garip hissetmesine sebep oluyor. Sanki Napoleon aniden başını kaldırsa ve onun bakışlarını yakalasa, aklından geçen her bir düşünceyi anlayıverecekmiş gibi.

 

Napoleon Solo, Illya'nın hayatında gördüğü en güzel şeylerden biri. Aşırılık derecesinde güzel, Sovyetler'de asla kabul görmeyecek bir şekilde güzel. Takdir etmemesi gereken türden bir güzellik onunki; zehirli yılanların daha parlak renkleri olması gibi, onun güzelliği de bir uyarı işareti aslında.

 

Ama Illya asla ölümden korkmadı.

 

Korktuğu başka şeyler var. İnsanları kaybetmek gibi mesela, yerine yenisi konamayacak şeyleri yok etmek. Bir hayal kırıklığı olmak. Güzel bir şeyi mahvetmek.

 

Illya'nın daha önce hiç arkadaşı olmamıştı.

 

Bir sürü partneri oldu-KGB, ajanlarının yalnız çalışma konusundaki tercihleriyle ilgilenecek türde bir organizasyon değil. Ama hiçbiri arkadaşı olmadı. Çoğu sadece tek bir operasyon süresince iletişimde kaldığı ve sonra hayatın uğultusu arasında kaybolup, eriyip giden yüzler olarak kaldılar aklında. Anıları bile silinmiş, eksikliği hissedilmeyen. Bunun akıllıca olduğunu söylerdi kendine, bir zamanlar. Yaptıkları iş, arkadaşlık kurmanın katkı sağlayacağı türden bir iş değildi, ne de olsa. Arkadaş demek, düşkünlük demek, düşkünlük endişe, endişe zayıflık, zayıflık ölüm. Dünyada buna değecek kadar iyi bir sohbet olamaz, derdi hep, ya da bunu riske etmeye değecek kadar büyük bir yalnızlık....

 

Bu düşüncesi onlarla tanıştığında da değişmiş değildi, hatta ilk operasyonları süresinde de, ya da ikinci, ya da üçüncü. Bir aşamada, Illya onlara alışmıştı, farkına varmadan, karşı koymadan. Başlarda küçük şeylerdi: Gaby'nin sabah tersliğine, Napoleon'un hazırlanmasının beş saat sürmesine, onu zorla plajlara ya da antikacılara sürüklemelerine alışmıştı. Sonra daha büyük şeyler geldi: Gaby'nin doğum gününü öğrenmesi, Napoleon'un ona alıp durduğu Rusça kitaplar, ikisinin bir doğum günü hediyesi olarak aldıkları gümüş satranç takımı, uyuyamadığı zamanlarda Gaby'nin dergilerini karıştırmasını izlemek ya da Napoleon'un gizli çizim defterini karıştırmak gibi şeyler. En sonunda devasa şeyler geldi, Illya'nın yapı taşlarını sarsacak, temellerini yıkacak kadar güçlü şeyler: Napoleon'un doğum günü için ona bir Rus ziyafeti yaratmaya çalışması ( _“Bu kabul edilemez Cowboy, garip soslu Fransız yemeklerine devam etsen daha iyi.” “Ya öyle mi, o zaman neden ikinci tabağı yiyorsun?” “Çünkü israf kabul edilemez.” “Elbette, Peril.”_ ) ya da yaralandığında Gaby'nin başını kucağında tutması ve saçlarının arasında gezinen parmakları sayesinde rahatlayıp gözlerini kapatmak gibi şeyler.

 

Bir şekilde her şeyi değiştirmişlerdi, sadece kendilerini ve Illya'yı değil, bütün evreni; bu yeni versiyonlarına uyacak ve etrafında kıvrılacak şekilde. Daha yumuşak, daha nazik ve daha ev gibi hissettirecek şekilde. Bir mucize gibi.

 

Tarih boyunca, insanlık güzellik için pek çok bedel ödemiş. Kişisel servetler, hayatlar, ilişkiler, idealler ve hatta ordular. Napoleon Solo, Illya'nın kişisel Troya'sı olabilecek kadar güzel, onun ilgisine layık görüldüğü için kendini bir prens gibi hissedebileceği, ev bildiği tek yeri terk edebileceği kadar güzel.

 

Ama ailesini riske edeceği kadar değil. Bu iki insan, birbirlerine aptal şakalar yapıp yanlarından geçen insanların kıyafetlerinden bahsederek gülüşen bu iki kişi, partnerleri, ailesi; bunun için fazla değerliler. Yanacak olan sadece kendisi olsa, Illya çoktan seçimini yapmış, elmayı sahibine sunmuş ve bir kentin yıkılan surlarının gölgesinde kaderine teslim olmuş olurdu. Ama kaybedilecek çok fazla şey var, acının çok fazla çeşidi.

 

Napoleon gerçekten rahatsız olabilir örneğin ve artık beraber çalışamayacaklarına karar verip bir başka merkeze transfer olma talebinde bulunabilir. Ya da onunla alay edebilir. Belki öğrendiği bu yeni zayıflığı Illya'yı parçalarına ayırmak için kullanabilir, canını ölmek için yalvarmasına sebep olacak kadar acıtabilir. Ya da bunların hiçbirini yapmayıp basitçe bunu asla bilmemiş gibi davranabilir ve o zaman Illya- Illya bunu yapamaz. Ve o zaman da Gaby-

 

O zaman Gaby de her şeyi kaybeder. Bunun hiçbir versiyonunda onun bir seçim hakkı olmuyor, olmayacak. Bu adil değil. Babası bir seçim yaptı ve Illya ailesini kaybetti, bir seçim hakkı olmadı. Bunu başka birine yapamaz.

 

Bazı şeyler fazla güzeldir ve o şeyler her zaman bir şeylerin yıkımına sebep olurlar, her zaman birilerinin kalbini kırarlar. Bunu hatırlamak için tek yapması gereken annesini düşünmek. Saçlarının kendisininkinden bile daha açık renk parlayışı, takmayı çok sevdiği mineli toka, şarkı söylediğinde sesinin rüzgar çanlarına benzeyen tınısı. Duyduğunda içini ısıtan gülüşü. Ve sonra düşüşü; sonsuzmuş gibi gelen ağlayışları, asla dinmeyen üşümeleri, sürekli titreyen elleri. O kayboldu, güzelliği solup kayboldu ve Illya da onunla beraber düştü. Çünkü Illya'nın o güne dek bildiği tek Kutup Yıldızı oydu, ışığı söndüğünde Illya kayboldu. Kendini tekrar bulması, parçaları bir araya getirmesi yıllarını aldı.

 

Babası seçti, annesi soldu ve Illya peşlerinden sürüklendi. Eğer seçimi yaparsa Napoleon solacak ve Gaby peşlerinden sürüklenecek. İki gezegenin çekim alanına kısılıp kalmış, bir kara deliğe çekilen bir yıldız gibi. O andaysa, evren sakin. Evren dengede.

 

Evreni rahatsız etmeye cüret edebilir mi? Ya da etmeli mi?

 

Napoleon bir an için ona dönüyor, yüzünde hala Gaby'nin son şakasının yarattığı gülümseme var, gözlerinde yıldızlar. Yanakları alkolden-belki biraz da sıcaktan-kızarmış, saçları dağılmış. Bir camekanın arkasında duran kristal bir şey gibi, o kadar güzel ve o kadar ulaşılmaz. Illya'nın parmakları titriyor, uzanıp dokunma isteğini bastırabilmek için ellerini sımsıkı yumruk yapıyor.

 

Karlı bir gece, minik ayakları çıplak, omzunda bir battaniye, kütüphanede çalınmış bir anı. Annesinin sesi, unutulmuş bir şiir:

 

_Seni sevdim ve bildiğim umutsuzluk,_

_kıskançlık, utangaçlık- gerçi boşuna hepsi,_

_öyle narin ve gerçek bir aşk yarattılar ki_

_Tanrı tekrar bahşetsin sana böylesi sevilmeyi._

 

 

 

 

**_4._ **

_Would it have been worth while ,_

_To say: “I am Lazarus, come from the dead,_

_Come back to tell you all, I shall tell you all”_

 

 

 

“Aptalcaydı.”

 

“Arkanda olmadığımı fark etmenle taktik ekibin içeri dalıp beni çıkarması arasında kaç dakika vardı? Yirmi?”

 

“Konu bu değil-”

 

“Başka bir konu yok, Peril.”

 

“Aptalcaydı.”

 

“Eh, sürekli bir zekice fikirler zincirim olsa zaten bu kariyerde olmazdım, değil mi?” Omuzlarını silkiyor. Kristal karaftaki viski giderek azalıyor ve Napoleon'a sorulursa, o andaki en büyük problemleri bu.

 

“Ölebilirdin.” diyor Illya, ona hala az önce annesi hakkında oldukça yakışıksız bir şeyler söylemiş gibi bakmaya devam ederek.

 

“Dramatik olma, Peril.”

 

“Dramatik? Ben?” Illya şimdi onu boğmak istiyor gibi bakıyor. “Bana önden gitmemi söyleyip kendini feda etmeye karar veren ben değildim!”

 

“Kendimi feda ettiğim falan yoktu, Bayan Koltzer hıncını alana kadar beni tekmelemerine izin verdim sadece. Bu anı, işimi hemen bitirmeyecek kadar uzun zamandır bekliyordu. Her şey tamamen kontrolüm altındaydı-”

 

Partneri minik, alaycı bir ses çıkarıyor ama öfkesi ellerindeki sarsıntılarda hala belirgin.

 

“Tabii, her zamanki gibi.”

 

“Sesindeki imadan hoşlandığımdan emin değilim-”

 

“Hoşlanmamalısın zaten.”

 

“Planım gayet iyi işledi-” diye başlıyor Napoleon ama cümlesinin gerisi Illya'nın aralarındaki sehpayı duvara fırlatmasının çıkardığı sesin altında boğuluyor.

 

Derin nefesler. İlk birkaç saniyelik şoktan sonra yüzünün kontrolünü hızla geri kazanıp sakin bir ifadeyle ona bakıyor, ellerini kaldırıyor.

 

“Tamam, aptalca olduğunu düşünüyorsun, gerçekten anladım. Odanın geri kalanını sağ bırakırsan eminim Gaby minnettar olur. Doldurması gereken yeterince form var zaten.”

 

“Asla öğrenmiyorsun” diyor Illya suçlayıcı bir edayla, sesi gittikçe yükseliyor. “Tehlikeyi ciddiye almayı asla öğrenmiyorsun. Ya yolda yakalansaydım? Ya geç kalsaydık? Ya- B planın neydi, Solo? Alaycı bir şekilde gülümseyerek birkaç sinir bozucu laf edecek ve tam bir gerizekalı gibi kendini öldürtecek miydin?”

 

Napoleon'un gözleri kısılıyor.

 

“Gerçekten böyle mi oynamak istiyorsun? Pekala. Ben aptalca davranıyordum, ya sana ne demeli? Koltzer'i canlı almamız gerekiyordu, burada anahtar kelime canlı-”

 

“O bir hataydı.”

 

“Raporda ne yazdığını biliyorum. Ama sandığınız kadar baygın değildim-”

 

“Neden bahsettiğin konusunda en ufak bir fikrim-”

 

“Seni gördüm, Illya.”

 

Bir an odadaki hava boşalıveriyor. İkisi, rakibini ölçen boksörler gibi temkinle birbirlerini izliyorlar.

 

“Başını vurdun.” diyor Illya, soğukkanlılıkla. “Yanlış görmüşsün.”

 

“Öyle mi? Yani sen onu omzundan vurduktan sonra Koltzer'in elleri birbirini kırdı, sonra da silahın bir 'mekanik hata sonucu' onu karnından ve başından vurdu. Epey gizemli ve spesifik bir durum.”

 

“Ellerinden birine basmış olabilirim.” diyor Illya, sesindeki şiddet Napoleon'un bir an ürpermesine sebep oluyor. “Çok kan vardı, nereye bastığımı tam olarak göremiyordum. Basit bir hata.”

 

“Basit bir hata.” diye tekrarlıyor Napoleon. Zihninde, kenarları kırışmış eğitim raporunun görüntüsü ilk gördüğü andaki kadar net. _Kuryakin, Illya Nikolaievitch. Hata oranı: 1/10. Gereğinden fazla dikkatli bile denebilir, mükemmeliyetçiliği denetlenmeli. Saha için hazır._ “Senin için fazla basit.”

 

“İşin içinde sen olduğunda çok fazla hata yapıyorum.” diyor Illya.

 

Bir an kulağına bir itiraf gibi geliyor, bir kırılma anı.

 

“Peril-”

 

“Beni kötü etkiliyorsun.” diye ekliyor, aceleyle. “Sen ve aptalca fikirlerin. Zekasıyla bu kadar övünen biri için fazla basit.”

 

“Belki ben de sen işin içinde olduğunda aptallaşıyorumdur.” diyor Napoleon, dışarıdan her zamanki kadar rahat göründüğünden emin ama kalbi boğazında atıyor.

 

Illya'nın eli ona doğru uzanıyor, sonra yarı yolda duruyor. Bir an boyunca, eli aralarındaki boşlukta öylece asılı kalıyor, sonra yavaşça yanına düşüyor.

 

“Biraz uyumalısın.” diye mırıldanıyor, bu bir açıklamaymış gibi ve aceleyle odadan çıkıyor, sanki bir saniye uzun kalırsa korkunç bir şeyler duymaktan korkar gibi bir hali var.

 

Napoleon'un içine tuhaf bir hayal kırıklığı çöküyor, bir basamak atladığında ya da düşüş pozisyonunu tam olarak doğru ayarlayamadığını fark ettiğinde içinde beliren duygunun bir ekosu. Tanıdığı Illya bu kadar endişelenmezdi-

 

Sonra kendi kendine gülüyor çünkü bu hayatında düşündüğü en aptalca şeylerden biri.

 

“Onu tanımıyorsun.” diye hatırlatıyor kendine. Topladığı bir dolu data var ama onu tanıdığını iddia etmesi gülünç olur. Illya'ya dair kesin olarak bildiği her şey, fazlasıyla kısa bir dosyanın içinden çıkan, gereğinden fazla siyah çizginin kapattığı satırlar. Başkalarının onun hakkında yazdığı yüzeysel gözlemler ve duygusuz emirler. İpuçları ve sınav skorları ve atış talim averajları, ama o kadar. Bunun dışındaki her şey birbirlerine bir türlü oturtamadığı, tek başlarına bir anlam ifade etmeyen bir dolu minik parçadan ibaret.

 

 _Tek bildiğin, bir yığın kırık imge...._ diye çınlıyor zihninde, tekrar ve tekrar.

 

Beynindeki her şeyle beraber, bu dizeyi de alkolle boğmaya çalışıyor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_5._ **

_We have lingered in the chambers of the sea_

_By sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown_

_Till human voices wake us, and we drown._

 

Saatine bir daha bakmak istiyor ama bunu son bir saat içinde dördüncü yapışı olacak ve şüphe çekmemesi gerek. Derin nefesler, diye düşünüyor ve Rusça olarak ona kadar sayıyor, sonra aynısını İngilizce yapıyor ve Fransızca ve Almanca.

 

Napoleon hala ortalıkta yok.

 

Daha buluşma zamanları gelmedi ama oldukça yaklaştı ve Napoleon genelde geç kalmaz. Kaldığı zamanlar da oldu elbette, mesela vitrinde almak zorunda olduğu _(“neden, biri başına silah mı dayamıştı?” “Senin kutsal saydığın hiçbir şey yok mu, Peril?”)_ bir gömlek gördüğü ya da ilgilerini kesinlikle bir kenara atamayacağı bazı arkadaşlarla _(“Yabancılara arkadaşım diyemezsin Cowboy.” “İşte tam da bu düşünme şekli yüzünden arkadaş çevren bu kadar dar, peril.”)_ karşılaştığı zaman olduğu gibi. Napoleon Solo, olduğu diğer bütün şeylerin yanında tahmin edilemez biri ve Illya bundan nefret ediyor. İçinde uyandırdığı heyecandan nefret ediyor. Onu beklerken midesinde oluşan o histen nefret ediyor- lanet olası liseli aşıklarlarmış gibi!

 

Maruz kaldığı bütün bu kapitalist aşırılık beynini kemirmeye başlamış olmalı. Bulabildiği tek saygın açıklama bu.

 

Rusya'da kimse bu kadar tahmin edilemez olamaz. Bu kimsenin parasının yetmeyeceği bir lüks. Rusya'da herkes sıkı çalışır ve kendilerinden bekleneni yapar ve eğer yapmazlarsa, cezalandırılırlar. Mükemmellik başka türlü elde edilemez ve mükemmelikten azıyla yetinmek, Sovyet ideallerine ihanet etmek olur.

 

Bu düşüncenin ne zaman bir motivasyon cümlesi olmayı bırakıp kulağına başının içinde yaşayan bir propaganda posteri gibi gelmeye başladığını sorguluyor. Bunun suçunu da Napoleon'a atmaya karar veriyor çünkü hala ortalıkta yok ve Illya'nın diğer bütün dertlerinden sorumlu olduğuna göre, bunun da sorumluluğunu alabilir.

 

Etrafındaki masalarda insanlar sevgilileriyle, arkadaşlarıyla ve aileleriyle oturuyor; samimiyet belirten dokunuşlar, minik kahkahalar, hatta çalınan birkaç küçük öpücük... Burada yalnız oturmak kendini tuhaf bir şekilde yalnız hissetmesine sebep oluyor. İnsanların birbirlerine ne kadar serbestçe, korkmadan dokunduğunu görmek-

 

Havada kalan eli sızlıyor.

 

O anı tekrar yaşıyor sanki, göğsündeki yanma aynı. Saçlarının ne kadar yumuşak göründüğünü hatırlıyor, bir an delice bir dokunma arzusunun beynini ele geçirişini. Kolunun sanki ondan emir almayı bırakmış gibi kendi kendine yükselmesini ve son anda durdurabilişini hatırlıyor. Kontrolünü kaybettiğini ve neredeyse elini ateşe soktuğunu hatırlıyor-

 

Böyle devam edemez. Daha önce hiçbir şey dikkatini böylesine dağıtmamıştı, daha önce hiçbir şey, hatta öfke bile, kontrolünü bu kadar kaybetmesine sebep olmamıştı. Öfkeli olduğu zamanlardaki hissi çok iyi biliyor, bambaşka, sanki kendini bedeninin dışından izliyormuş gibi hissettiren bir şey o. Bu yeni duyguysa kıyas kabul etmeyen bir şey. Bir uçurumun dibinde durduğunda içinde beliren atlama arzusu gibi, tamamen anlamsız ve mantık dışı ve tehlikeli ve ölümcül olma potansiyeline sahip. Kontrol edilmesi ve durdurulması gereken, gereksiz bir dürtü. Öfke faydalı olabilir, öfke daha önce hayatını kurtardı. Bu yeni duyguysa- ona çekim demeyi reddediyor- onu asla kurtarmayacak, sadece sonsuza kadar düşmesine sebep olacak.

 

 _Basit bir hata,_ demişti. Zaten her şey böyle başlamadı mı? Basit olarak düşündüğü bir hata, bir anlık zayıflık. Kristal bir kültablasında yanan, dünyanın en güçlü silahı. Bir şekilde evreninin şeklini değiştirip orada kendilerine ev yapan iki davetsiz misafir. Durdurulmasaydı, hayatında tanıdığı en tehlikeli adamı bir kediymiş gibi okşayacak bir el.

 

 _Lanet olası eli._ Illya ona kendisine ihanet etmiş bir dosta bakar gibi, memnuniyetsizlikle bakıyor.

 

Solo'nun renkleri. Lanet olası renkleri, evet bundan olmalı. Gözleri o kadar mavi ki.... Tuhaf bir şekilde sıcak olabilen bir mavi. Rutubetli yaz öğleden sonraları denizin rengi gibi. Rusya'da renklerin bu kadar sıcak tonları görülmez. Rusya uçsuz bucaksız, dondurucu ve acımasızdır. Rusya aptallara merhamet göstermez.

 

Rusya bunları düşündüğünü bilse, Illya'nın zayıflıkla ilgili endişelenmesine gerek kalmazdı. Ölülerin zayıflıkları olamaz.

 

Rusya, Illya'ya hep soğuktan korkmayı öğretti. Onun ölümcüllüğüne saygı duymayı, karşısında kendini savunmayı ve içinden sağ çıktığı için minnettar olmayı. Buradaysa korktuğu her şey sıcak. Her şey ateşten.Hayat vaat eden bir ölümcüllük. Doğadaki ölümcül her şey gibi, buzun da kendi has bir güzelliği var: donuk, narin, solgun ve renksiz bir güzellik. Ateşse farklı, ateş korkunç bir şekilde güzel, gözlerinizi ayıramanıza izin vermeyecek şekilde güzel, saldırgan bir şekilde güzel. Buz leşlerle beslenen, merhametli bir tilki gibi; oturup yavaş yavaş ölmenizi bekleyecek kadar sabrı var. Ateşse bir avcı, peşinizden gelen ve gerekirse aranızda duran her şeyi yok edebilecek kadar yırtıcı.

 

Buzdan sağ çıkabilir, bunu biliyor. Daha önce defalarca yaptı. Ateşe karşı hiçbir şansı yok. En başından beri, kaderinde yanmak vardı.

 

_****_

 

“ _Yani Teller gitti ve Amerikalı hala hayatta.” Oleg'in yüzü bir duvar gibiydi, odanın tuhaf ışığında bir insandan çok o insanın heykelini andırıyordu. “Bir açıklaman vardır umarım.”_

 

“ _Peşinde olduğumu biliyordu-”_

 

“ _Elbette bilecekti, ne sanıyordun, bir stajyer göndereceklerini mi?”_

 

“ _Eğer polisler beni oyalamasaydı-”_

 

“ _En azından Amerikalıyı vurabilirdin.”_

 

“ _Teller hep fazla yakındı-”_

 

“ _Kamyondalarken değil.”_

 

“ _Mesafe-”_

 

“ _Daha uzun menzillerde çalıştığın oldu.”_

 

“ _Bir mayın tarlasının ortasındayken değil-”_

 

“ _Onların sahte olduğunu gayet iyi biliyorsun-”_

 

“ _Bana bunu asla belli etmememi söylediniz. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi koşmaya devam etsem birileri fark ederdi-”_

 

“ _Ölme arzusunda mısın, Kuryakin?” demişti Oleg, sesi sıradan sohbet tonundan aniden buz gibi bir otoriteye geçiş yapmıştı. “Çünkü birilerini ayarlayabileceğimizden eminim.”_

 

“ _Ben- özür dilerim.” demişti pes ederek. “Başarısız oldum.”_

 

“ _Aynen öyle.” İç çekmişti. “Söyle bana Kuryakin, bugüne kadar hayatın için kaç kere pazarlık etmem gerekti, biliyor musun?”_

 

“ _İki.” demişti Illya, titremeye başlayan ellerini kenetleyerek. Dümdüz ileri bakmaya devam etmişti._

 

“ _İki.” diye onaylamıştı Oleg. “Ve bunu bir kere daha yapabileceğimi hiç zannetmiyorum. Bunu aklında tut.” Yüzünü ovuşturmuştu. “Şimdi, yeni emirlerinden bahsedelim-”_

 

_****_

 

“Dünya'dan Peril'e.” diyor Napoleon'un sesi, beklemediği kadar yakın. Illya irkiliyor.

 

Diğeri her zamanki gibi, sinir bozacak kadar kusursuz görünüyor, dağılmış saçları ve dudaklarının normalden daha pembe görünmesini saymazsa. Illya onun geç kalma sebebini çok iyi biliyor.

 

“Geç kaldın.”

 

“Seni görmek de güzel.” diye yanıtlıyor Napoleon, kendini karşısındaki sandalyeye bırakarak. “Ne yedin?”

 

“Napoleon-”

 

“Ne, sadece fikir almak istemiştim, gayet kabul edilebilir-”

 

“Hayır, pasta, yani yediğim şey.” Illya gözlerini ondan kaçırıyor ve kızarmadığını umuyor. “Napoleon.”

 

“Harika bir tatlı için harika bir isim.” diyor Napoleon, güneş kadar parlak bir gülümsemeyle. “İyi tercih, Peril.”

 

Illya gözlerini deviriyor.

 

“Saçma bir isim.” diyor, sadece onun keyfini bozabilmek için. İşe yarayacağından değil, şimdiye kadar hiç yaramadı ama en azından kendine denediğini söyleyebilmesi gerek.

 

“Eh.”

 

“Nasıl bir Amerikalı çocuğuna Napoleon adını koyar?”

 

“Aslına bakarsan bana bu ismi koyan bir Fransızdı.”

 

Illya hayretle ona bakıyor.

 

“Nasıl bir _Fransız_ çocuğuna Napoleon adını koyar?”

 

Napoleon onu duymazdan gelip garsonu çağırıyor, kusursuz bir Fransızcayla kendine Tarte Tatin, Illya'ya da daha fazla Napoleon ısmarlıyor.

 

“Ailen deli miydi?” diye tekrar deniyor Illya.

 

“Aslına bakılırsa oldukça saçma bir hikaye.” diyor Napoleon. “Annem hamileyken bir gün sevdikleri isimlerden bir liste yapmaya çalışıyorlarmış, annem de babama Leon ismini sevdiğini söylemiş. Babam-eh, bir hata yapmış diyelim. Ona bu ismin kendi zevki için fazla Fransız olduğunu ve Jack gibi bir ismi tercih edeceğini söyleme gafletinde bulunmuş ve annem de tatlı bir gülümseme eşliğinde iki seçeneği de eleyip, dünyadaki herkesin kulağına en Fransız gelecek ismi seçmeyi tercih etmiş.”

 

Illya ona bakakalıyor.

 

“ _Maman_ damarına basılmaması gereken türde biriydi.” diyor Napoleon, açıklama mahiyetinde. Sonra ilgisini tatlılarıyla belirmiş olan garsona yöneltiyor ve ona büyüleyici gülümsemelerinden birini sunuyor.

 

 _Yani bu akşam bizimle içmeyecek_ , diye düşünüyor Illya, garsonun gözlerinin partnerinin bedeninde izlediği rotayı takip ederken.

 

“Bunun gerçek ismin olduğunu hiç düşünmemiştim.” diyor, garsonları en sonunda onları yalnız bıraktığında.

 

“Bir isim seçsem sence Napoleon Solo'yu mu seçerdim?” diyor Napoleon, bir yandan tartını yerken.

 

“Daha kötülerini de seçtiğini gördüm.” diyor Illya. “Eugene Kearney?”

 

“Aslında doğru telaffuz edildiğinde-”

 

“Dick Stronghold?”

 

Napoleon gülüyor.

 

Büyüleyici, hesaplı ve sahte bir şekilde değil, gerçekten gülüyor. Kısa bir ses, ama gülümsemesi yüzünden hemen silinmiyor, istese gözlerinin kenarındaki kırışıklıkları sayabilir.

 

“Eğlenmenin yasak olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

 

“Fazla eğleniyorsun.” diyor Illya. “Her zaman fazla eğleniyorsun.”

 

“Biraz eğlence kimseyi öldürmez-”

 

“Yaptığımız işte, öldürebilir.”

 

“Eh, o halde biraz daha sabret Peril ve eninde sonunda benden kurtulacaksın.” Çatalını boş tabağına bırakıp ona göz kırpıyor. “Bu gece meşgul olacağım, beni beklemeyin.”

 

Illya onun neyle meşgul olacağını biliyor. _Bütün kutsal alevler düzenli kurbanlar talep eder._

 

“Cowboy.” diyor gözlerini masadan ayırmadan, hala duyacak kadar yakın olduğunu biliyor. Ayak sesleri duraksıyor. “Çok fazla eğlenme.”

 

Bir saniye daha orada durmuş olmalı, sonra ayak sesleri tekrar uzaklaşmaya başlıyor ve Illya yüzünü ellerine gömmek ve hayatının geri kalanını bu masada öylece oturarak geçirmek istiyor. Napoleon Solo diye bir insanın bu dünya üzerinde varolduğunu bilmediği o kutsanmış günlerdeki haline geri dönene kadar oturmak istiyor. Bütün bu karmaşa beyninden silinene kadar orada oturmak istiyor.

 

Karlı bir başka gece, minik ayakları çıplak, omzunda bir battaniye, kütüphanede çalınmış bir anı, bu kez tek başına. Okumayı yeni öğrendiği kelimeler, ama ne demek istediklerini anlamıyor, o zaman anlamıyordu; bunun için yıllar geçmesi gerekecek. Şimdiyse onları düşünürken düşüyor, düşüyor ve boğuluyor.

 

_Ve büyüktü sevgim_

_ve büyüktü nefretim!_

_Bu yükün altında,_

_ayaklar_

_öne doğru sendeledi-_

_ben_

_her zaman sağlam yapılı biri oldum,_

_biliyorsun-_

_ama_

_bir kalbin ağırlığıyla, tuhaflaştı yürüyüşüm (...)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_+1_ **

 

_So how should I presume?_

 

“Illya, surat asmayı bırak.” diyor Gaby. Sol eli bandajla sarılı, çenesinin kenarında bir morluk var ve yürürken ağırlığını sağ bacağına vermeye çalışıyor.

 

 _Bu operasyon bir felaketti_ , diye düşünüyor Illya. Hepsinin sağ çıkmış olabilmesi bile bir mucize. Otele döndüklerinden beri beş bin kere olayları zihninde baştan canlandırıp işlerin nerede yanlış gitmeye başladığını bulmaya çalıştı ve hala başarabilmiş değil.

 

“Biraz daha devam edersen, kaşlarının arasında kalıcı bir iz olacak.” diyor Napoleon, yayıldığı kadife divandan. O gayet normal görünüyor ama Illya gömleğinin altında, karnına doğru Amerika kıtası büyüklüğünde bir morluk olduğunu biliyor, sol omzunda bir kurşun deliği. Hafif bir kafa travması. Sesinin hala bu kadar dengeli çıkabilmesi sinir bozucu ve büyüleyici.

 

“Ne trajedi.” diyor Illya, dümdüz bir sesle. Gaby kanepenin diğer ucuna çöküp ayaklarını Illya'nın bacaklarının altına sokuyor, buz gibiler.

 

“Katılıyorum.” diyor Napoleon. “Üstelik içki bile içemiyorum.”

 

“Zavallıcık.” diyor Gaby, abartılı bir acımayla.

 

“Gülünçsünüz.” diyor Illya, nefesini yavaşça bırakarak. “Neden sizinle oturuyorum?”

 

“Kuhscheiße .” diyor Gaby, “Bize bayılıyorsun.” Sesinde Illya'yı hala korkutan bir kendinden eminlik var. “Hem ne diye surat asıyorsun ki?”

 

“Korkunç şekilde başarısız olmamız dışında mı?”

 

“Hepimiz hala tek parçayız-”

 

“Zar zor.”

 

“Bence sorun bu.” diyor Napoleon, elinde bir şeyi sallıyor.

 

Illya'nın gözleri hızla bileğine kayıyor, boş olan bileğine. Saatini çaldı ve o fark etmedi. Yine.

 

“Bunu yapmayı keseceğin konusunda anlaşmıştık” diyor Illya. _(“Bunu bir daha yaparsan sahip olduğun bütün uzuvları kırarım-” “Beni yakalayabilirsen” ve lanet olası bir göz kırpış.)_

 

“Camı çatlamıştı.” diyor Napoleon. “Düzelttim. Teşekküre gerek yok.” Saati iki yana sallıyor.

 

Illya ona bakakalıyor.

 

Saate bir şey olduğunu bakmadan önce bile biliyordu, o kadar sert bir düşüşten sağlam çıkması beklenemezdi zaten. Ve Napoleon onun saatini çaldı- düzeltmek için. Medikalden otele döndüklerinde, Napoleon'un doğruca banyoya yönelişini ve kendini içeri kilitleyişini hatırlıyor. Bir saati düzeltmek için. _Çünkü Illya'nın bunu ne kadar dert edeceğini biliyordu._

 

Solo onun zayıflığını biliyordu ve bunu canını acıtmak için kullanmadı. İşte bu yeni. Ya da öyle mi? Illya şüpheyle ona bakıyor.

 

“Kolum yorulmaya başladı.” diyor Napoleon.

 

Illya kendini zar zor yumuşak minderlerden kaldırmayı başarıp ona doğru yürüyor. Bu açıdan, Solo bir tabloya benziyor, kırlarda uyuyakalmış halde yolculara yakalanan nympheler gibi. Saçları mindere dağılmış ve boynu davetkar bir şekilde geriye doğru düşmüş, gözleri kısık, dudakları hala son sözleriyle aralık.

 

Illya kendini onun dudaklarını izlerken yakalıyor ve hızla bakışlarını kaçırıyor, saate doğru, onun ucundan sallandığı parmaklara doğru. Bunun daha iyi mi yoksa kötü mü olduğundan emin olamıyor.

 

Lanet olası açı.

 

Dizlerinin üzerine çöküyor, evet böyle daha iyi olacak. O zaman Napoleon'un stratejisine kurban gitmez belki. Napoleon 'un yaptığı her bir hareket planlı, bunu artık biliyor, bazen kendi farkındalığı dışında yaptığı planlar ama yine de planlar. Birilerini baştan çıkarmak için iyi bir açı.

 

Ama bu adam her zaman ondan iki adım önde olacak. Yeni açı da durumunu düzeltmek konusunda pek yardımcı olmuyor, belki de daha kötü. Şimdi ateşe daha da yakın duruyor, ondan yayılan sıcaklığı hissedebiliyor, gözlerindeki minik, kahverengi kısmı görebiliyor. Lanet olası gözleri. Bu adam nasıl gerçek olabilir? Kusurları bile güzel görünüyor, bir ressamın bilinçli olarak eklediği bir detay gibi. Lanet olası Napoleon Solo ve onun gülünç adı ve ölçülü olan her şeye hakaret olan yüzü ve geri kalan lanet olası her şeyi.

 

“Beğenmedin mi?” Kaşları hafifçe çatılıyor ve yüzü hareket ettiğinde, alnına düşmüş olan bukle de hareket ediyor, gözlerine doğru yaklaşıyor. “Saatlerle uğraşmayalı uzun zaman oldu ama fena iş çıkarmadığımı düşünüyordum.”

 

Bir Tanrı'ya inansaydı, Illya o anda kendisiyle alay ettiğini düşünürdü.

 

“Illya?”

 

İsmini onun ağzından duymak her seferinde mahrem bir şey gibi hissettiriyor. Sesleri fazla yumuşak ve vurgusu tamamen yanlış; istese, Illya'yı onun versiyonun doğru, bugüne kadar karşılaştığı herkesinkinin yanlış olduğuna inandırabilir. İstese, Illya'yı her şeye inandırabilir. CIA ellerindeki silahın tam olarak ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu hiç fark etti mi acaba diye merak ediyor.

 

“Özür dilerim.” Saati çekip alıyor, alışkın hareketlerle tekrar bileğine takıyor, bir yandan da hissettiği utancın sesine sızmaması için savaş veriyor. Büyük ihtimalle kaybediyor. Satranç oynadıklarında hep kazanıyor ama onun dışında, Napoleon karşısında hep kaybediyor. “Sanırım başımı sandığımdan daha sert vurdum.”

 

“Hmm. Aynısını ben de söyleyebilirim.” Parmakları şakağını ovuşturuyor. “Eee, plan ne?”

 

“Plan?”

 

“Uyanık kalmamız gerekiyor.” diye hatırlatıyor Napoleon. “Ve Gaby'yi çoktan kaybettiğimize göre, sanırım bu iş bize kalıyor.”

 

Illya dönüp arkasına bakıyor ve evet, Gaby gerçekten de kanepede, dizlerini göğsüne çekmiş halde uyuyor. Illya insanüstü bir çabayla kendini kaldırıp onun üzerine bir battaniye örtüyor. Tekrar diz çökmek kulağa saçma geliyor ama bedeni bir kere daha zihninden daha hızlı hareket etmiş olmalı. Lanet olası Napoleon Solo.

 

“Cowboy.” diyor, Gaby'yi uyandırmamak için fısıldayarak. “Uyumamalısın.”

 

“Uyumuyorum.” diyor Napoleon ama gözkapaklarının arasından yalnızca ince bir şerit görünüyor.

 

“Uyuyormuşsun gibi duruyor-”

 

“Çünkü buna inanmanı istiyorum.” diyor Napoleon, ciddiyetle. “Planım kusursuz işliyor, Peril.”

 

“Öyle mi? Planının sonunda ne elde etmeyi planlıyorsun acaba?”

 

“Bilmem, belki de benim üzerime de bir battaniye örtmen?” Gerçekten düşünüyormuş gibi dudaklarını büküyor. “Belki alnıma minik bir öpücük?”

 

“Sanırım başın gerçekten iyi durumda değil.” diyor Illya, onun kalp atışlarını duyamadığına şükrederek. Küçük lütuflar.

 

“O halde uyumama izin verme.”

 

“Bir şeyler anlat.”

 

“Ne gibi?”

 

“Ne olursa. Böylece uyuyakalırsan hemen anlarım ve sinir bozuculuğun da beni ayakta tutar.”

 

“Her zaman söylüyorum.” diyor Napoleon, küçük bir gülümsemeyle. “Hep en tatlı şeyleri söylüyorsun.”

 

“Konuş.”

 

“Dosyanı okudum.”

 

“Ben de seninkini.”

 

“Biliyorum. Dosyanda neredeyse hiçbir şey olmadığını biliyor muydun?”

 

“CIA beceriksiz.”

 

“KGB dosyan kaç sayfa?”

 

“Nereden bileyim? Kendi dosyamı hiç okumadım.”

 

“Ben okudum.”

 

“Elbette okursun.” Gözlerini deviriyor. “Senin narsist olman hepimizin de olduğu anlamına gelmiyor.”

 

“Aslına bakarsan pek de hoş şeyler yazmıyordu.” diyor Napoleon. Gözleri hala Illya'yı tedirgin edecek kadar kısık.

 

“Bu zavallı arşivcilerin suçu değil.” diyor dümdüz bir sesle.

 

“Egomu zedeliyorsun-”

 

“Hayatta kalır.”

 

“Hiçbir şeyi çözmeme yardım etmedi.” diyor Napoleon. “Dosyan. İçinde o kadar az şey vardı ki. Seni gözlerimle görmemiş olsam, uydurma biri olduğunu düşünürdüm.”

 

“Neyi çözmen gerekiyordu?”

 

“Seni.” diyor Napoleon, sanki bu her şeyi açıklıyormuş gibi. “Olduğun şeyi-kişiyi-her neyse artık. Zihninde neler olup bittiğini-”

 

“Bana sorabilirdin.”

 

“Hile yapmak daha kolay. Yani çoğunlukla öyledir. Bu sefer çalışmadı. Sanırım benim eğlencemi bozmak için doğmuşsun.”

 

“Elinde hiçbir şey yok mu yani?” Illya keyifsizce gülümsüyor. “O kadar da kötü bir ajan değilsin.”

 

“Elimde bir şeyler var.” diyor Napoleon. “Bir yığın kırık imge.”

 

“Kırık ne-”

 

“Bir şiirden.” diyor Napoleon aceleyle. “Eliot. Babamın favorisiydi.”

 

“Bu kadar mı?”

 

“Ne?”

 

“Şiir.”

 

Napoleon başını sallıyor. “Çok uzun. Hepsini ezbere bilmiyorum.”

 

Küçük bir an için, Illya söyleyecek bir şey bulamıyor. İçinde o anda dışarı çıkmasını ve o şiirin içinde olduğu kitabı bulana kadar geri dönmemesini talep eden bir ses var. Kuşku uyandıracak şekilde Napoleon'un sesine benziyor.

 

“Çorak Ülke.”

 

“Ne?”

 

“Şiirin adı.” Dudaklarını ıslatıyor ve Illya içinden bildiği bütün küfürleri ediyor; önce Rusça, sonra İngilizce, sonra Fransızca, sonra Almanca.

 

“Kulağa çok- umutsuz geliyor.”

 

“Duruma uyuyordu” diyor Napoleon.

 

“Daha fazlasını hatırlayabilseydin-”

 

“Sana söyledim, ezberlenmek için fazla uzun.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Madem öyle, neden sen bir şiir okumuyorsun Bay sonsuz hafıza?”

 

“Pekala.” Illya'nın gözleri onun yüzünde dolaşıyor, burnunun eğiminden dudaklarına, oradan elmacık kemiklerinin doruklarına, sonra alnının lekesiz genişliğine. Kirpiklerinin titreşmesini izliyor. Zihninde binlerce şiir var, bazıları sadece rüyalarda ya da hayallerde hatırlanabilecek, bazıları ölürken bile unutmayacağı. Asıl soru: hangisini seçmeli?

 

Ailesinin evinde verilen bir daveti hatırlıyor, merdivende oturup içeriyi izlediğini. Güzel kıyafetler içinde kadınlar, Parti yetkililerinin eşleri. Annesi, içlerinde en güzeli, gülümsemeler dağıtırken. Illya'nin kucağında bir kitap var, açık kalmış rastgele bir sayfa. Yine kafasını karıştıran, bir araya oturtamadığı garip sözcükler. Gözleri açıkken bazı dizeleri kaybediyor ama gözlerini kapatıp salondan gelen yumuşak müziği düşündüğünde, şiirin hepsi zihninde, berrak ve eksiksiz.

 

“Kaldıramam kuyruklu piyanoyu

tek başıma

(çelik kasa da

çok ağır)

Ama eğer taşıyamıyorsam

ne kasayı ne de piyanoyu,

tek başıma,

nasıl yetsin gücüm,kalbimi senden geri almaya?

Bankacılar bilir:

"Parayla yıkanırız biz.

Dolduysa eğer ceplerimiz-

Doldururuz hepsini kasaya."

Ben sakladım

bütün aşkımı

sana.

çeliğin içinde yatan servetler gibi,

ve uzaklaştım, Croesus gibi,

ama yine de daha zengin.

Ve,

Eğer canım gerçekten isterse

Bir tebessüm çıkarırım

ya da bedeli

her neyse,

ve bütün gece kutlama yaparım

bütün dostlarım çevremde

belki on beş dize harcayarak, nihayetinde.”

 

O kadar da uzun bir şiir değil, ama bitirdiğinde boğazı sanki yüzyıllardır konuşuyormuş gibi kuru. Gözlerini açıyor.

 

Napoleon'un gözleri de açık. Gülümsemesi yüzünden silinmiş.

 

_Küçük bir hata daha._

 

“Ya da bedeli her neyse.” diye tekrarlıyor Illya, neden yaptığını bilmeden.

 

Napoleon'un parmakları, saatinin etrafından bileğine kapanıyorlar ve sonra onu çekiyor, daha da yakın, çok yakın. Illya'nın midesi kasılıyor. Yüzündeki ısıyı, saçlarını yalayan alevleri hissedebiliyor. Gözlerini kapatsa, onları görebilir de. Bu ona çok pahalıya mal olacak.

 

_Bedeli her neyse-_

 

Napoleon onu öpüyor.

 

Ve Illya, hayatında ilk defa, savaşmadan pes ediyor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hikayenin ismi ve bölümlerin başlarındaki alıntılar T.S. Eliot'ın The love song of J. Alfred Prufrock adlı şiirinden, hikayenin içinde Napoleon'un düşündüğü alıntı ise aynı şairin The Waste Land adlı şiirindendir. Illya'nın düşündüğü ilk dörtlük Pushkin'in I Loved You şiirinden alıntıdır, ikincisiyse Mayakovski'nin What Became of It şiirinden. Alıntıların hepsi context dışı yorumlanmıştır çünkü insanlar duygusal baskı altındayken her şeyden bir şey çıkarıp kendi durumlarına adapte etme eğilimi gösterirler, yani bu benim suçum değil, lütfen diplomamı almayın. En son bölümde yer alan şiir yine Mayakovski'den: Impossible.
> 
> 2\. Illya'nın tam adı, orijinal diziye göre Illya Nickovitch Kuryakin, fakat ben bunu Nikolaievitch diye değiştirdim, çünkü Nickovitch ismine göre babasının adı Nick olmalı ki bu bir Rus ismi değil. Nikolai ismi (Nicholas'ın bir çeşitlemesi) kulağa en yakın gelen seçenekti.
> 
> 3\. Illya'nın anne ve babasının isimlerini bulamadım, dolayısıyla onları ben uydurdum. Fandom filmde Illya'nın kullandığı ( Gaby'le merdivenlerden bahsettikleri sahnede, “his beloved Yagoda”) bir isim olduğu için Yagoda ismini tercih ediyor ama google'a göre bu bir isim değil, bir soyadı.
> 
> 4\. Hikayede geçen Rusça ve Almanca kelimeler tamamen Wordhippo'dan gelmektedirler, dolayısıyla gerçeklikleri konusunda bir iddiam yok.  
> Нет (rus): hayır, дети сироты(rus): öksüzler, Kuhscheiße (alm.): bullshit
> 
> 5\. Maman (fr): anne.


End file.
